Une année pas comme les autres
by flyelis
Summary: (AU) Emma et toute la clic entrent dans leur dernière année de lycée, croyant vivre une année comme toutes les autres, celle-ci va débuter avec une nouvelle rebondissante.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Je me lance dans ma première fiction, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'écrire, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Pour le rythme de publication je ne sais pas encore a quelle fréquence je pourrais publier.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Une année pas comme les autres

Voilà, une nouvelle année qui débute au lycée Fairytale, ce qui, en y repensant, aurait pu être un merveilleux nom pour cette charmante bâtisse, si on y avait occulté sa directrice : Cora Mills, car s'il y avait au monde une personne pour qui cette appellation reflétait une parfaite ironie, c'était bien elle. Croyez-moi, le ô combien stressant passage du collège au lycée n'était rien face à l'ascenseur émotionnel qui s'était fait sentir le jour de la rentrée de seconde. Depuis le jour où nous avions fait face a notre très chère et resplendissante directrice pour la toute première fois, je fus intimement convaincue que ce nom avait été donné dans l'unique but de nous faire passer du paradis à l'enfer en moins de 5 minutes. Heureusement, au bout de deux ans passés dans cet établissement nous avions eu le temps de nous y faire, cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu d'autres choix. En ce jour de rentrée, je marchais rapidement en direction de « la cabane » ce petit lieu de paradis, trouvé par ruby et moi quelques jours après le début de seconde. Isolée au beau milieu de la forêt qui longeait Fairytale, nous en tombions irrévocablement amoureuses dès le premier coup d'œil. Ces quelques planches en bois, parce qu'il fallait bien être honnête, je n'avais eu à l'époque aucun doute quand au taux d'alcoolémie présent dans le sang du créateur de notre base, qui avait certainement dépassé les limites de l'entendement le jour où il décida de monter dans cet arbre et d'y fabriquer une planque tout à fait atypique. Mes doutes furent confirmés par la rencontre d'August, fils de menuiser 3 jours après.

_Flash back_

_Ouais..bon... il y a peut être deux ou trois améliorations à faire, mais sinon elle en jette non ? _

_August nous regardait tour à tour, avec fierté, bombant le torse, le tout accompagné d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passé si c'était humainement possible, et de la part d'August on pouvait s'attendre à tout. _

_Ouais ! Franchement, c'est génial ! Bon certes, en y montant on sait jamais si on redescendra vivant, mais c'est ça l'aventure non?! Em' ?! S'exclama rub' en me regardant des étoiles plein les yeux._

_Je lui souriais mi-amusée, mi-désespérée. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, ma meilleure amie, avait toujours gardé son âme d'enfant, s'émerveillant d'un rien, toujours de bonne humeur et d'un optimisme débordant. Son insouciance était à la fois attendrissante et alarmante. Je secouais la tête avec amusement et répondis plus sérieusement._

_Ouais..ouais.. elle est cool, mais je serais pas contre ces quelques améliorations dont tu parles August. Tu vois.. histoire d'être sûr..._

_Il me regarda avec un immense sourire, acquiesça et partit en courant rejoindre son père. _

_Fin Flash back _

Trois jours après, Marco avait bien failli mettre en pratique l'expression « mourir de rire » lorsque son fils, fier comme un pinson, lui avait présenté sa cabane et expliqué l'effet déstructuré/moderne qu'il avait voulu mettre en pratique dans la fabrication de son « œuvre d'art ». Explications auxquelles son père lui répondit par une nouvelle crise de larmes. August, vexé, était partit tout en maugréant et affirmant être _: « un écrivain, et pas Geppetto! » _Suite à ça, Marco avait consolidé la cabane et l'avait aménagé de manière à accueillir plusieurs personnes, tout en permettant un certain confort. Un système de sécurité avait ensuite été aménagé pour la montée et la descente. Depuis deux ans, cette superbe cabane avait été témoin de nombreuses rigolades, disputes, réconciliations, jeux, soirées, ragots, confidences, en bref... la vie d'étudiants de 17 ans. Jamais personne n'avait découvert notre planque, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous. J'arrivais presque au niveau de la cabane, et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque les vives conversations de mes amies arrivèrent jusqu'à moi. Un vague frisson d'impatience et d'excitation s'empara de mon être. Chaque année après les vacances d'été, on se retrouvait une heure avant la reprise des cours pour parler de nos vacances respectives. C'était la seule période où nous étions séparés aussi longtemps. Le manque s'était fait ressentir et chacun d'entre nous était impatient de partager avec les autres les aventures vécues lors de ces deux longs mois de détente. Cette rentrée ci, ne ferait pas exception, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

**\- Emmaaaa ! **

J'eus à peine le temps de regarder devant moi qu'une tornade brune me sauta au cou. Je souriais et profitais de l'étreinte de ma meilleure amie. Deux mois passés sans elle m'avaient semblé une éternité. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, l'air commença à me manquer et Ruby en proie à un enthousiasme débordant ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher.

**\- Rub'..t...tu..m'é..tou...ffe..** murmurai-je faiblement.

**\- Oh mon dieu ! Emma, tu n'devineras jamais la nouvelle ! Cette année promet d'être . .TE !**

Je reprenais ma respiration tout en regardant mon amie intriguée par un tel engouement matinal.

**\- Ruby..! **Réprimanda Mary. **Laisse-lui au moins le temps d'arriver.**

Je levais la tête vers elle et lui offris un sourire reconnaissant. Parfois les démonstrations de bonheur de Rub' pouvaient être éreintantes. Néanmoins, impatiente d'en savoir plus à propos de cette fameuse nouvelle, je grimpais en quatrième vitesse le long de l'arbre pour venir m'avachir dans le pouf en face de celui où David et Mary étaient déjà confortablement installés. Ruby ne tarda pas à m'y rejoindre, s'installant sans la moindre délicatesse sur mes genoux. N'y tenant plus, je posais la question :

**\- Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse nouvelle ? J'espère au moins qu'elle vaut le détour pour avoir bien failli me faire passer l'arme à gauche ! **

\- **Désolé Em'.. **s'excusa Ruby sous le regard plein d'interrogations de David et désapprobateur de Mary.

C'est une tête qui apparut à l'entrée de la cabane qui me délivra enfin de mon questionnement.

**\- En réalité, il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle, mais de deux nouvelles !** Répondit Mister Google d'un air malicieux tout en posant enfin un pied dans la base.

Un souvenir me revint en tête en regardant Graham prendre place à son tour dans la cabane. Il posa son mentaux et son sac dans un coin de la pièce et je profitais d'une brève conversation avec David pour revenir au moment de notre rencontre.

_Flash back _

_Eh ! Em' !____M'interpella Ruby. Regarde ce mec là bas..bon sang il est à croquer.. ! Tu crois qu'il est célibataire ? Finit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs d'envie._

_Je souriais face à ce spectacle. Ruby avait l'air d'un prédateur. Quand elle avait quelqu'un en vue, on_ _pouvait aisément la comparer à un loup guettant sa proie, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements dans l'attente de saisir l'occasion de bondir. En l'occurrence, maintenant. Face à mon absence de réponse et perdant patience, la voilà qui s'élançait vers lui, d'une démarche assurée et incroyablement bestiale. Je dus courir pour arriver à sa hauteur. Le souffle court, j'observais alors l'échange surprenant qui se fit sous mes yeux. _

_\- Hey ! Salut, moi c'est.. commença mon amie._

_\- Ruby Lucas ! la coupa Graham. Petite fille de Granny Lucas, propriétaire du restaurant et hôtel du même nom. Heureuse vainqueur du concours du meilleure gâteau au chocolat de la ville. Ta grand-mère, elle déchire ! lui asséna t-il d'un clin d'œil. Et.. poursuit-il en se tournant vers moi, Emma Swan, émancipée à l'age de 16 ans, meilleure amie de Ruby, petite fille d'adoption de Granny, séjournant chez elle, depuis ton départ de ta famille._

_Dire qu'on était sur le cul, aurait été un doux euphémisme. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'on était arrivé que déjà, un parfait inconnu semblait tout savoir de nous et en parlait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Devant nos regards ébahit et complètement sonnés, il finit par se présenter espérant ainsi nous ramener à la réalité. _

_\- Je me présente, Graham Humbert, pour vous servir mesdames. Finit-il dans une révérence, nous regardant tour à tour un sourire empreint sur le visage. _

_\- Heu..je...bah..ouais. voilà.. balbutia Ruby en partant dans la direction opposée._

_Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire ce jour la. Les jours d'après le talent de Graham fit ses preuves à de nombreuses reprises, il avait toujours réponse à tout et connaissait tout sur tout le monde. Parfois, même avec des détails incroyablement précis. Ruby, qui était remise de ses émotions, essaya de lui soutirer les vers du nez sans succès._

_\- T'es de la mafia c'est ça ?.. Ton père est flic ?.. Président.. ? Oh mon dieu ! t'es un agent secret infiltré !.. ne me dis pas que t'es un psychopathe.. tu sais ce que je porte là ? Tu connais mes dessous hein avoue ! T'es un voyeur en fait c'est ça hein ! s'époumona Ruby hors d'elle. _

_Elle partit à nouveau dans la direction opposée laissant un Graham complètement sous le choc. Je le regardais avec toute la compassion du monde, étant coutumière des nombreux changements d'humeurs de Ruby, j'imaginais sans mal le soudain désarroi dans lequel il se retrouvait. M'excusant non sans une certaine gêne, j'avais alors rejoint ma meilleure amie en m'exclamant simplement._

_\- Baah.. il a pas l'air méchant, et puis après tout, c'est pas si mal son truc, on pourra en savoir plus sur les gens qui nous entourent, dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_Ruby s'était retournée vers moi, un air illuminé sur le visage. Mon idée semblait avoir fait son bout de chemin au vu de son large sourire revenu prendre sa place légitime. _

_\- En fait ce mec c'est encore mieux que google ! Carrément mieux même ! Et craquant de surcroît ! C'est génial ! S'exclama t'-elle, remise de sa phase lunatique. _

_Et ce surnom lui était resté. Même après que Graham et Rub' soient sorti ensemble pendant 6 mois, il avait précieusement gardé son secret pour lui. _

_Fin Flash back_

August nous ayant rejoint entre temps, nous étions maintenant tous confortablement installés, pendus à ses lèvres, avides d'en savoir plus. Celui-ci nous scrutait d'un air sadique, prenant un malin plaisir à nous faire languir.

**\- Oh ! Aller Humbert, crache le morceaux ! Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai bien failli tuer Em' ce matin, **pressa Ruby, aussi impatiente qu'un enfant le jour de noël.

Je regardais mon amie, et tiquais à ses mots.

**\- Quoi?! Non mais t'étais même pas au courant ?! **M'exclamai-je, surprise.

Elle leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix, rouge comme une pivoine.

**\- Ouais.. bon..** passant ses mains derrière la tête d'un air embarrassé. **Je reconnais m'être peut être** **un peu laissé envahir par l'excitation.. s**e retournantvers moi levant les bras et haussant les épaules. **Mais pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que ça bouge pas souvent par ici , tu m'conna**i**s Em', le moindre petit rebondissement et je réponds plus de rien. **Finit-elle me souriant timidement.

Je lui souris en retour, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer face à la véracité de ses propos. Je jetais un coup d'œil à nos amis. Le sourire présent sur chaque visage me suffit à comprendre qu'on pensait tous à la même chose. Le dernier anniversaire de Ruby. Je souriais intérieurement, il avait pratiquement fallu l'attacher pour contenir le trop plein d'émotions engendré suite à l'annonce de la fête prévue à cet effet. Nous éclations tous de rire, sous le regard perdu de notre amie. Après ce petit écart, notre attention se reporta entièrement sur Graham.

**\- Bon ! Tenez-vous prêt. Les deux.. **laissant un blanc de quelques secondes. **Sœurs.. **encore unblanc.** Mills ! Vont faire leur grande apparition à Fairytale ! **déclara t-il d'un ton solennel souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Encore une fois et pour reprendre mon expression favorite, j'étais sur le cul. Alors comme ça, notre dragon préféré avait procréé. Un vague frisson de dégoût s'empara de moi, lorsque des images des Mills se présentèrent a moi sous des formes particulièrement traumatisantes. Je secouais la tête et regardais autour de moi. Les réactions de mes amis divergeaient, mais la surprise, elle, était commune a tous. Ruby, qui avait manqué tomber par terre semblait en proie aux mêmes images que moi, Mary n'aurait pas pu avoir les yeux plus ouverts, August, lui, était parti dans un fou rire et David secouait la tête de haut en bas, visiblement satisfait de la taille de cette nouvelle. Je songeais a monsieur Mills, c'était un homme très gentil et un bon prof, bien qu'un peu effacé, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'un tel homme puisse être avec Mme Mills. Je n'avais donc jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent avoir également des enfants. Cette femme avait certainement dû être un dragon dans une autre vie, et j'osais à peine imaginer quelle mère parfaite, douce et aimante elle devait faire. Je riais face a cette image totalement utopique. Malgré moi et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais hâte d'arriver en classe. Cette union était tellement curieuse, qu'imaginer un mélange des deux me plongait dans une certaine impatience. Peut être avaient-elles pris plus du caractère de Mr Mills ou au moins l'une d'elles ? Un mélange au pire ? Un dragon régnant sur cet école était déjà bien suffisant. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par August qui semblait s'être enfin un peu calmé.

**\- Alors la mon pote, tu m'as bien eu ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Et.. **commença t-il prenant soudainement cet air carnassier qu'on lui connaissait tous.** Elles sont plus du genre dragon ou…**

**\- Ce sont des jumelles ? **Coupa David, souriant de manière la plus innocente à une Mary dont les sourcils levés, le défiait de poursuivre sur ce terrain. **A titre d'information bien sûr**. Se crut- il besoin de préciser sauvant ainsi les apparences.

Graham allait répondre mais fut coupé par Ruby visiblement accaparée par une question existentielle. Je me tournais vers elle, attendant non sans une certaine appréhension la question qui allait suivre.

**\- Vous croyez que Mr Mills était consentant ? **

Je levais les yeux aux ciel. Évidemment il fallait s'y attendre. C'était Ruby après tout, qui à part elle pouvait poser ce genre de questions.

**\- Non parce que...qu'il se soit marié avec, bon.. ok. Mais.. avoir des..enfin, des. **Elle fit une légèrepause et reprit. L**ui et Mme Mills.. tout les deux.. Enfin vous voyez.. Un dragon..Un agneau... **

**\- Ruby ! **s'indigna Mary. **Mais enfin de...**

**\- Rooh ! Ne sois pas si prude Mary ! On connaît tous ici la véritablement signification de tes aprems « cocooning » avec David..** laissa t-elle planer leur faisant un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

Mary dont le teint avait viré au rouge, balbutia quelques justifications s'enfonçant de plus en plus, sous les fous rires d'August et David, qui lui, n'était pas le moindrement gêné par les allusions lancées par Ruby. J'aimais particulièrement ces moments avec eux. Chacun avait une personnalité bien a lui, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer, et que toutes nos conversations étaient systématiquement détournées et la moindre remarque amenait un nouveau débat éloignant toujours plus celui initial. Je regardais Graham qui assistait impuissant a la scène devant lui. Ruby et Mary semblaient avoir a nouveau oublier le sujet principal pour se concentrer sur la vie sexuelle très secrète et fortement niée par celle qu'on surnommait « Snow ». Toutes les deux, étaient très proches mais n'avaient de cesse de se taquiner. Le coté sainte ni touche de Mary était une constante provocation aux cotés extravagants et libertins de Ruby. Après une dernière pique et une tape sur l'épaule de David en réponse a sa déplorable participation, Graham put enfin reprendre la parole. Je lui souriais compatissante et encourageante.

**\- Regina et Zelena Mills. Âgées respectivement de 17 et 18 ans. Zelena ayant redoublé la terminale, elles seront toutes les deux dans la même classe cette année. Classe qui sera également la notre.**

Mary qui semblait s'être remise de ses émotions prit la parole.

**\- Mon dieu.. vous imaginez, avoir ses deux parents pour professeurs, et l'un des deux directeur en plus..**

**\- Tu parles ! Au contraire !** s'exclama August. **Au moins personne ne viendra leur causer d'ennuis et si Mme Mills et aussi protectrice qu'un dragon avec ses petits je donne pas cher payé de celui qui oserait tenter quoique ce soit contre elles.**

Connaissant le caractère séducteur de ce dernier, je profitais de sa remarque en la retournant contre lui.

**\- Les pauvres, aucun mec n'osera les approcher. Personne ne serait assez fou pour ça. **Dis-je abordant un air faussement dramatique.

Je regardais August qui comprenant ou je voulais en venir me regardait maintenant avec un air faussement déçu.

**\- Alala.. c'est mal me connaître Em', personne ne peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin dragon ou non, ce serait trop cruel de les laisser ainsi, sans possibilités d'accéder a mon charme infaillible.. **

J'éclatais de rire. Son incroyable modestie le perdra un de ces jours.

**\- J'ai hâte de voir ça Pinocchio' **

Il me répondit par un clin d'œil assuré.

August pouvait être un ami formidable, un confident attentif et dévoué, mais également et à en croire de nombreuses filles, un amant tout aussi parfait. Mais en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses.. un vrai désastre. Un véritable Pinocchio' un menteur professionnel, collectionnant les filles sans le moindre remord. Au fil des ans, il n'était même plus étrange de le voir sortir avec deux voir 3 filles à la fois. Face a nos nombreux quarts d'heures de réprimandes, dont vous vous en doutez, Mary était l'instigatrice, il se défendait comme il pouvait clamant a tort et a travers vouloir trouver LA fille, celle qui lui donnerait l'inspiration dont chaque écrivain avait besoin. Sa muse.

**\- August..** Désespéra Mary. **Tu ne les as même pas encore vu.**

-** C'est vrai ça. **Fit remarquer Ruby dont l'intérêt pour la conversation était subitement revenu. **Elles sont bonnes ?! **Finit-elle avec toute la grâce dont elle était pourvue.

**\- Ruby...**

Mary avait maintenant la tête entre les mains et David faisait de son mieux pour l'épauler. Je le soupçonnais de retenir un rire qui lui aurait valu de nombreuses réprimandes et peut être qui sait, une aprem cocooning bien moins agréable que les précédentes. Ruby fier d'elle reprenait ses piques de plus belles. N'entendant pas de réponse de Graham, je me retournais vers lui. Il semblait mal a l'aise. La tête baissée il triturait ses mains l'air préoccupé. Curieuse de savoir la raison qui pouvait causer un tel trouble je posais la question.

**\- Quoi ?! Elles sont si horribles que ça ?! **Me devança Rub'

Mr Google secouait la tête de droit a gauche, signifiant que les raisons de son trouble étaient autres. Face a son silence persistant je relançais.

\- Graham.. ?

Celui ci releva la tête et dans un soupir, consentit à répondre.

**\- Je ne sais pas..** il grimaça, peu habitué a ces mots qui, dans sa bouche semblaient avoir un goût bien amer. **Je n'ai aucune autre information a vous donner. Il semblerait que même pour mes sources, les filles Mills soient un vrai mystère. De toute façon, leur famille étant sacrément riche.. **il ne finit pas sa phrase, celle ci étant suffisamment lourde de sens.

A ces mots, Ruby qui était toujours sur mes genoux, se leva d'un bond et se précipita en dehors de la cabane, surprenant tout le monde.

**\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? **Questionna Mary

Celle ci lui répondit avec une voix étrangement aigue, clairement un mélange d'excitation et d'impatience.

**\- Aller ! bougez vous ! On va quand même pas arriver en retard pour notre premier jour ! Eh ! la ponctualité c'est important, pas vrai Mary ?**

Cette dernière qui savait pertinemment que les motivations de Ruby étaient toute autres, notamment concentrées sur deux personnes en particulier, leva les yeux aux ciel en rigolant.

C'est ainsi, que nous nous mettions tous en route vers le lycée Fairytale, pour une nouvelle année qui promettait bien des rebondissements.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ! Merci à tous pour vos review, mises en fav et pour me suivre, ça me fais vraiment plaisir =D **_

_**Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterais, une fois par semaine c'est sur mais quel jour, je ne sais pas.**_

_**Voila, voilà, bonne lecture et merci encore ^^ **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Chapitre 2 :

A mi-chemin, entre la cabane et le lycée, j'écoutais avec amusement les nombreuses questions que Ruby débitait à une vitesse affolante. L'arrivée des deux Mills la mettait dans un état quasi-hystérique, les autres étant encore loin derrière nous, j'étais la seule privilégiée de cette pile électrique bondissante à côté de moi.

**\- Em' t'es pas croyable ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi...** commença t-elle

Je l'entendis s'arrêter, m'attendant à une nouvelle vague d'adjectifs gentiment adressée à ma personne, je continuais tranquillement mon chemin, toute ouïe. Mais au lieu de ça, seul un long soupir de désespoir transperça le silence environnant. Surprise par son brusque changement de comportement, je me retournais. L'immense sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la journée, avait laissé place à une moue complètement abattue. Le dos voûté, la tête légèrement baissée, elle semblait au bord des larmes. Ses yeux, habituellement si rieurs et pétillants, avaient perdu de leur éclat, et fixaient pendants 5 secondes à intervalles réguliers un point invisible à mes yeux puisqu'étant derrière moi. Passer ce délai, ils se reconcentraient sur le sol, avant de répéter ce manège encore et encore. Curieuse d'apercevoir ce que qui avait bien pu causer un tel bouleversement en si peu de temps, je me retournais précipitamment cherchant après l'objet de sa tristesse. Soupirant à mon tour, je me giflais mentalement, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je me précipitais vers elle tentant vainement de murmurer des paroles de réconfort, dont je savais l'entière inutilité.

_Flash back_

_\- Tu devrais lui en parler Rub' .._

_Ruby, faisait les cents pas le long de notre chambre commune. Se tournant vers moi, c'est avec un air désespéré qu'elle répondit à ma suggestion, avant de reprendre frénétiquement ses allers et venus._

_\- Pff.. elle ne comprendrait rien.. toujours penchée sur ses foutus bouquins ! Quand elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque, il faut toujours qu'elle soit avec un de ses livres à la main, même en présence de ses amies !_

_J'offrais mon sourire le plus compatissant face à cette situation des plus compliquées. Ruby, ne faisait décidément jamais rien comme tout le monde. S'amouracher d'une fille sans même lui avoir parlé et tenter par tous les moyens, de s'en approcher, sans jamais y arriver. Belle French, ne décrochant jamais de ses ouvrages, n'aidait certainement pas. _

_\- Rub' je sais pas quoi te dire.. commençai-je au moins aussi dépitée que mon amie_

_\- Je suis sûre me coupa Ruby, que même sa chambre entière est à l'effigie de ses bouquins. Un papier peint, rempli de stylos et de petits logos de livres. Son couvre lit, doit avoir un imprimé d'encrier et de plume et tu vois.. Finit-elle m'attrapant les épaules et me fixant avec une expression dramatique, si un jour elle doit faire un truc complètement fou, genre un tatouage, tu sais ce qu'elle choisirait Em ? Tu le sais ?_

\- …

_\- Je serais sûrement la seule pauvre folle à s'être amourachée d'une fille dont le seul foutu tatouage serait un putain de marque page !_

_Fin flash back_

Depuis, un peu plus d'un an avait passé et jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait eu que peu de dialogues entre elles, pour la plupart brefs et sans grand intérêt. Pendant un temps, abandonnant, Ruby s'était convaincue que ce n'était qu'une simple passade, qu'elle finirait par passer à autre chose dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, mais force est de constater que son amour n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Généralement extravertie, joviale, optimiste à outrance, Belle était la seule à pourvoir la mettre dans un tel état.

Je lui caressait gentiment le bras en signe de réconfort et elle me répondit par un petit sourire, reprenant lentement son aspect habituel, les autres approchaient et n'étaient pas au courant, Ruby ne le souhaitait pas.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans embûche, toute la troupe ayant fini par nous rattraper, nous marchions tous gaiement vers fairytale. Mais comme un malheur n'est jamais loin et que les temps d'accalmie ne duraient jamais très longtemps en ce moment, une voix particulièrement dédaignable se fit entendre brusquement et à mon grand désespoir.

**\- Emma ! Héé ! Attend il faut qu'on parle !**

August soupira dramatiquement et tout en s'adossant à un poteau répondit à mon assaillant.

**\- Alala.. mais que va t-ont faire de toi.. Emma ne veut plus de toi mon pote, va falloir le comprendre, je sais que tu as le cerveau lent, mais tout de même...**

**\- Toi ferme la ! Ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Je veux juste parler à Emma !** Lui répondit celui ci, de manière hargneuse.

En réponse, mon ami se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ne semblant pas vouloir perdre son temps pour un cas désespéré.

**\- Tu devrais t'en aller, t'en a déjà bien assez fait **suggéra David, désireux de tempérer la situation.

**\- Bon écoutez vous autres, je veux juste lui parler, je vais pas la bouffer, ni la kidnapper alors cessez vos stupides tentatives de protection et foutez nous la paix !** Cria Neal

Celui qui fut pendant 5 longs mois mon petit ami, fait qui me donne encore une sacrée nausée rien qu'en y pensant, avait réussi en moins d'une minute ce que même le dragon mal luné, un lundi matin de rentrée de vacances, n'était pas capable de faire. C'est pour dire. Je m'apprêtait à répondre avec toute la véhémence qui m'avait soudainement envahi, quand je vis du coin de l'œil Ruby fulminer de rage. Sentant son besoin d'évacuer sa frustration précédente, je la laissais commencer non sans un certain plaisir.

**\- Écoutes moi bien petit con ! J'ignore encore par quel miracle ta sale bouche a pu autrefois toucher celle de mon amie, avec toutes les insanités que tu débites à la minute, ça tient du miracle. Mais saches, que plus jamais elle ne sera avec toi c'est clair ? Alors même si oui, je sais, c'est rare de voir des informations parvenir jusqu'à ton cerveau, celle la va falloir l'intégrer ! Parce que je peux t'assurer, que si tu nous refais encore une seule fois un coup comme celui là, il faudra bien plus que ton eyeliner sur pattes pour m'empêcher de t'arracher la tête !**! Finit-elle en respirant difficilement tant la colère la submergeait.

Pendant le discours de Rub', je vis Killian approcher, certainement alerté par la confrontation qui se déroulait depuis plusieurs minutes devant le lycée. Plusieurs personnes assistaient à la scène avec un mélange de curiosité et d'énervement. La bande de l'eyeliner comme les nommait Ruby n'était guère appréciée, l'ambiance chutait toujours de quelques degrés lorsqu'ils étaient dans les parages. La preuve en était, cette altercation éclatante alors même que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé. Killian de son vrai prénom ne pipait mot, il se contentait de la toiser d'un air méprisant attendant certainement le bon moment pour entrer en scène.

Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de Neal, notre relation ne m'avait jamais épanouie, elle avait été d'ailleurs complètement platonique. En y repensant, un sentiment de honte s'immisçait en moi, d'être restée aussi longtemps avec lui, en ayant pleinement conscience de ses sentiments tout en sachant que les miens n'évolueraient jamais. Il était plus pour moi un ami qu'une personne avec qui je voyais un quelconque avenir. Malgré ça, j'avais passé de bons moments avec lui, sans me prendre la tête, vivant au jour le jour. Sa douceur et sa présence avaient été un exutoire à la solitude qui emplissait mon cœur et que Rub' ne pouvait pas entièrement combler. Tout cela avait changé à l'arrivée de Killian, Neal avait commencé à traîner avec lui et son caractère auparavant calme et agréable avait laissé place à une personne blessante et irrespectueuse. Incapable de remarquer qu'il était plus considéré comme un pantin au sein de sa fratrie que comme une personne à part entière. Je soupçonnait d'ailleurs Killian de s'être intéressé à lui dans l'unique but de se rapprocher de la mère de se dernier Milah Gold, nulle autre que la femme de notre prof d'économie, pour qui il avait le béguin. Neal, se montrant au fil du temps de plus en plus exécrable, je mis un terme à notre relation et à notre amitié par la même occasion.

Devant mes yeux la tension était à son comble, tout le monde criait les uns sur les autres, un parfait dialogue de sourd s'était instauré si bien que personne ne parlait de la même chose, il n'y avait plus aucun contexte, chacun se contentant de cracher ses reproches à tout vas sans même attendre la moindre réponse. Maudissant Neal pour avoir provoqué un tel carnage, je prenais une grande inspiration.

**\- Ça suffit !** criais-je suffisamment fort pour être entendue de tous.

En temps normal, je m'énervais rarement, essayant de peser le pour et le contre et de tempérer autant que je pouvais chaque situation compliquée qui se présentait. Ayant vécu trop de conflits dans ma jeunesse je les évitais autant que je pouvais. Mais maintenant que l'entière attention m'était destinée, sentant mes nerds à vif, je profitais de l'effet de surprise pour m'épancher une bonne fois pour toute de toute cette colère et de cette lassitude qui faisaient accélérer mon cœur de manière déraisonné.

**\- Ça suffit ! La journée vient à peine de commencer et elle tourne déjà au cauchemar ! Rub', August, David, Graham, Mary.. Vous savez que je serez toujours là pour vous, vous êtes ma famille, et comme vous je défendrais chacun d'entre nous si il le fallait, mais là, on va pas faire ça. Il est hors de question qu'on continu à se donner en spectacle, pour des gens qui ne valent même pas la peine qu'on leur adresse la parole...**

**\- Emma..** tenta Neal

**\- Toi, tu te tais ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais en venir à toi dans deux minutes, et crois moi tu auras toute mon attention.** Le coupais-je satisfaite de le voir se renfrogner, déglutissant difficilement sous l'appréhension.

**\- Les amis, vous valez tous bien mieux alors ne perdons pas notre temps, leurs opinions ne m'importent absolument pas c'est même tout le contraire. Quant à toi...**

Je me retournais vers Neal qui, actuellement ne savait plus où se mettre.

**\- Si je te reprends encore une seule fois à insulter ou à manquer de respect à un seul d'entre eux, je peux te garantir que mon prénom deviendra la dernière chose que tu voudras entendre et devant moi le dernier endroit où tu voudras être. Et puisque visiblement la méchanceté, en plus d'être ta nouvelle ligne de conduite, t'abrutit complètement, je vais me répéter et ce, devant de nombreux témoins. TOI et MOI c'est F.I.N.I. Du genre vraiment fini et pas si je viens tous les jours la harceler peut être que..Où si je lui envois 50 messages par jour qui sait peut-être que.. NON ! Tu m'as bien comprise Neal ?!**

**\- Je.. Oui.. bien-sûr.. mais Emma...**

**\- Bien ! Et toi mon cher killian, que tu te permettes de traiter tes « amis » comme des moins que rien c'est ton problème et le leur si ils apprécient ce genre de traitements, mais mes amis ?! Traiter Ruby de péripatéticienne par son style, c'est vraiment petit, même venant de toi. D'ailleurs à ce propos, toi qui te prends pour un grand pirate, j'aurais vraiment aimer voir leur réaction à la venue d'une fifille sur leur bateau. Réduis l'eyeliner, « camarade » t'y gagneras peut-être en crédibilité. **

**\- Alors ça, love, tu vas me le...**

**\- Jefferson ! Réfléchit bien à ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire, car je t'assure qu'actuellement rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'enfoncer cette chose difforme que tu appelles « chapeau » de manière à ce que tu ne puisses même plus ressortir ta tête**. Le défiais-je, le fixant de mon regard le plus noir.

Jefferson, qui était arrivé entre temps, prêt à défendre corps et âme ses camarades, referma la bouche qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir, essuyant par la même occasion le regard noir lancé par Killian.

**\- Très bien, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit alors, bonne journée messieurs. **

Je fini ma phrase tout en prenant soin de leur offrir mon sourire le plus faux, et je me retournais enfin vers mes amis qui me félicitaient, ayant tous les yeux emplis de fierté et d'admiration. Contournant les trois nuisibles qui nous regardaient avec mépris et honte, face à l'humiliation qu'ils venaient de subir, nous entrions enfin dans fairytale.

OoO

L'heure de cours allait bientôt sonner, et je peinais à calmer Ruby, pour qui la colère avait de nouveau laissé place à l'excitation que suscitaient les Mills. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule dans cette état là, pratiquement tous les élèves présents dans le couloir parlaient des deux sœurs. Certains d'entre eux nous avaient même demandé de les tenir au courant et qu'on avait « trop de chance d'être dans leur classe ». Je souriais face à l'effervescence que provoquait cette nouvelle, tout le monde était avide de ragots mais personne autant que Ruby bien évidemment.

**\- Waah ! Emma ! C'était génial, pour la bande à killian jveux dire, tu as été vraiment épatante ! Enfin.. pas que d'habitude tu l'es pas hein bien-sûr, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais là ! Tu leur as vraiment cloué le bec ! Bien-sûr métaphoriquement parce qu'ils en ont pas, et puis même si ils en avaient, ça serait vraiment bizarre, et ça ferait mal aussi, les clous to..**

Six tête fixaient Anna, les sourcils levés, une expression incertaine sur le visage, peu sûrs d'où elle voulait en venir.

**\- Anna..je crois qu'ils ont compris..** suggéra Elsa, frottant affectueusement le bras de sa sœur autant pour la soutenir que pour la faire taire.

Se retournant vers nous, cette dernière nous offrit un pauvre sourire gêné.

**\- Oh..heu.. oui bien-sûr. Je m'emballe, je m'emballe** elle se mit à rire secouant ses mains pour représenter son exagération. **Je voulais juste te féliciter pour cet exploit **me sourit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils, secouant la tête et se reprenant. **Enfin, pas que ça en soit un bien sur, je dis pas que habituellement tu te laisses faire mais.. **voyant nos yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure **heu.. enfin.. Ah Kristoff m'appelle désolé hein.. hum.. **balbutia-t-elle avant de partir à toute allure.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, les autres autour de moi en faisaient tout autant. Nous aimions tous beaucoup Anna, elle se débrouillait toujours pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Sa maladresse faisait son charme en quelque sorte. Elsa sourit en regardant sa sœur disparaître avec Kristoff au détour d'un couloir. Elle fit la bise aux autres qui partaient en direction de la classe me laissant seule avec elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras, me félicitant également pour mon fameux « exploit ». Les deux sœurs froz étaient arrivées l'année dernière et le courant entre nous était tout de suite passé. Néanmoins j'étais plus proche d'Elsa, son caractère étant très doux et posé, il était très facile de se confier à elle. Au fils de nos diverses conversations on s'était découvert de nombreux points communs.

**\- Ma sœur a vraiment l'art de s'exprimer.. **lâcha t-elle dans un rire. **Tu as vu toute cette agitation, c'est fou !**

**\- M'en parles pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à calmer Ruby, on se croirait le jour de noël** soupirais-je.

**\- Aah..ça m'étonne pas, sacrée Rub', en plus je suppose que Graham vous a donné tout un tas de détails croustillants sur les sœurs Mills.**

**\- Même pas ! Figures toi que Google lui-même n'a pas d'infos sur elles !**

**\- Waah ! Je veux bien que la directrice ait un certain pouvoir, du moins c'est l'air qu'elle se donne, mais de la à ce que même lui ne puisse rien en dire.. Mmhh.. voilà que tu as attisé ma curiosité** me confia t-elle son sourire se faisant soudainement mutin

Et avant même de pouvoir lui répondre, Ruby, qui n'était jamais loin, me devança, nous prenant chacune par le bras.

**\- C'est pourquoi, on doit tout de suite aller en classe, aller ! Elsa, tu voudrais quand même pas arriver en retard, alors hophophop en route !**

Sans nous laisser le temps de réagir elle nous entraîna joyeusement, en prônant les valeurs de la ponctualité. Je souriais à Elsa tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément ce début d'année avait des goûts de fête.

OoO

**\- Pff.. Mais où elles sont.. enfin ! On est bien le jour de la rentrée, c'est pas humain de nous faire attendre comme ça ! Tu parles de noël Em' mais là, c'est pire ! L'attente n'est même pas comparable, au moins à noël je sais ce que je vais avoir mais là ! Arg.. ça va me rendre folle.. Et Hopper qui nous bassine déjà avec sa psycho.. Mon dieu.. heureusement qu'on a pas besoin de les dépaqueter..**

**\- Tu me ferais limite peur tu sais Rub'** lui répondit Mary.

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'on était rentré en classe de psycho, et toujours pas de Mills en vue. Le sol finirait par avoir un trou sous peu, à force d'être maltraité par le genoux impatient de Ruby. Mr Hopper, quant à lui tentait de faire cours le plus normalement possible mais on pouvait apercevoir à sa mine soucieuse qu'il percevait l'agitation générale, empêchant la concentration de la plupart d'entre nous. Si, concentration il pouvait vraiment y avoir un matin de rentrée. Perdue dans mes pensées je sentais en moi une pointe de peur, ou bien était-ce de l'appréhension.. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi.. Enfin.. peut-être que je prenais leur antécédent génétique comme une menace pour la quiétude de ce lycée.. Je savais que je ne percevais pas leurs arrivée comme celle des sœurs Froz, connaître leurs parents, et surtout Cora Mills, embrumait complètement mon jugement..J'enviais presque Rub' et son éternelle optimisme. J'avais tellement espéré de ce lycée à mon arrivée, j'avais trouvé une deuxième famille ici, et hormis pour la team de Neal, tout le monde entretenait de bonnes relations, alors j'espérais de tout mon cœur que tout se passe bien, mais je ne pouvais ignorer cette désagréable sensation qui me tiraillait inlassablement l'estomac depuis le début de l'heure.

**\- Dites.. vous croyez que c'est une provocation envers Elsa et Anna où ce sont les nouveaux critères d'entrée du lycée ?** Demanda soudainement Ruby

Je me retournais vers Ruby, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Je voyais August et Graham derrière moi faire de même et Mary et David qui étaient devant nous se retournèrent également discrètement. Elle fit un signe de tête vers le couloir.

**\- Les sœurs Mills arrivent ! Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'effectivement à coté Anna et Elsa passeraient presque pour des jumelle ! **Confirma Graham

**\- Waah.. pour une fois le dragon a assuré ! Raah..pourquoi ils en ont pas fait une troisième..** S'exclama à son tour August dont le regard n'aurait pas pu se faire plus lubrique.

Après un dernier aperçu du regard noir lancé par Mary, je levais les yeux vers la porte d'entrée. La directrice se tenait la, échangeant brièvement avec le prof. Elle s'avança vers nous ignorant complètement ce pauvre Mr Hopper qui s'était fait cruellement poussé au silence.

**\- Bien. Comme vous l'aurez certainement appris, mes chères filles seront parmi vous cette année. J'attends de chacun d'entre vous...**

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, mon attention était entièrement dirigée vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Je ne savais pas qui était Zelena de Régina mais je pouvais affirmer sans trop prendre de risque que le vert était la couleur préférée de la seule des deux que je pouvais apercevoir. Cette dernière se tenait devant sa sœur et je l'apercevais de biais, tournée vers sa mère, elle semblait apprécier chacune des paroles prononcées. Elle était grande, rousse, le teint pale et semblait avoir les yeux clairs, bleus ou verts ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je comprenais d'ailleurs les paroles de Rub', vu que j'avais quand même eu le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux ébènes et le teint halé de sa sœur, elle semblait également plus petite d'au moins une tête et demi, ce qui ne leur laissait à priori pas beaucoup de similitudes physiques. La rousse qui s'était tournée un peu plus vers nous, observait la classe en abordant un air bien trop souvent employé par sa mère elle même... je n'aimerais décidément jamais ce regard suffisant et ce sourire orgueilleux. Pour ce qui est du reste, pour une personne qui n'aimerait pas particulièrement la couleur verte, sa garde robe représenterait à coup sur un pur cauchemar, jupe verte, bottines, gilet, bracelet et boucles d'oreilles vertes, j'en avais presque mal au yeux. D'ailleurs pour ce qui était des yeux, si je ne pouvais pas les voir clairement avant, c'est sans aucune surprise qu'ils m'apparaissaient maintenant comme tout le reste...verts...bien évidemment. Bien que ce ne fut que murmuré, j'entendis sans mal August la qualifier de « muse », celle qu'il cherchait depuis « toute ma vie Graham ! Regardes moi ça, et puis « Zelena »..c'est tellement poétique..elle est parfaite.. ». Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que nos définitions de la perfection étaient diamétralement opposées.

**\- Elle gagne un truc à chaque fois qu'elle porte du vert ou quoi ?** Murmura Ruby

**\- Mlle Hood, bien qu'il soit évident de la pauvreté de votre éducation, je vous prierais de ne pas faire de messes basses en ma présence, sinon quoi, je me ferais un plaisir de combler vos nombreuses lacunes en la matière en salle de retenue. **

Je fus malgré moi parcourue d'un frisson, cette manière de proférer des menaces avec ce ton limite doux et ce sourire en coin me faisait toujours froid dans le dos. Mais je n'entendis pas la réponse de Ruby, Zelena s' était décalée et mon regard fut attiré par la personne ainsi nouvellement dévoilée : Regina.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Non, non je vois pas ce que vous voulais dire par « sadique » ^^ **


End file.
